


Under the Trees

by enchanted_nightingale



Series: Collection: Unfinished Stories [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Magical Accidents, No Uchiha Massacre, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchanted_nightingale/pseuds/enchanted_nightingale
Summary: Uchina Itachi's first ANBU mission ended, like most missions, with a surprise.Enter young Harry Potter, displaced by circumstances and magic.This story is only 3 chapters long and left unfinished.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Collection: Unfinished Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783669
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	1. Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

The Anbu unit hopped from tree branch to tree branch on their way back to Konoha. Drenched in blood, sweat and rain. It had been a long way from Iwa and the mission had left them all silent and weary to their bones. It was also the Uchiha heir's first mission with the unit though it was far from the first time the ten year old had to kill. The Uchiha prodigy had excelled, making the other operatives both glad and rather horrified that a child could be such a good shinobi and so ruthless. Working with Itachi had cemented their opinion that all Uchiha were dangerous.

It took the cry of one of the summoned crows the Uchiha used to halt them.

''There's something ahead,'' Itachi commented.

''Tread carefully,'' the unit leader, a Kunoichi wearing a Badger mask ordered.

Itachi, hidden behind his own mask, that of a Sparrow, was the first on the scene and despite having created a few gory scenes, found it difficult not to react to the stench and the gore he was faced with. A field of bodies, some dismembered, some with the flesh charred, the coppery stench of blood drowned by that of firey death.

Badger was the first to react and it was a curse that left her mouth.

''what the hell?''

Itachi recognised that voice being Crow, a Hyuga.

Badger recovered her with. ''Crow! I need your eyes,'' she ordered.

''Coast clear,'' the Hyuga replied.

''Check for survivors, village affiliation, anything,'' she ordered. ''Wasp, we need graves,'' she then said. A lanky man nodded and set about performing an earth Jutsu that made holes on the charred ground.

Itachi went through the motions of checking everything along with Crow. There were forty people in the clearing, all of them civilians, all of them dead. There were also lumps of ashes all over, about ten piles and the shinobi had the impression that they had to have been more than ashes. The weapons near them betrayed their former identity.

''There's another body over there,'' Crow whispered to Itachi. ''No wait, make that two, one living.''

The Anbu were instantly on alert, weapons drawn. Badger send Wasp to check. There was a curse coming from him.

''We have a live one here!'' he declared. ''Bring the medical kit!''

Itachi took out the scroll with their medical supplies. The sight was the same as in the clearing before they had the bodies buried in the ground. The clearing looked like a katon jutsu had gone off, the trees were charred and there was an adult body on the ground, flesh still smoking and crumbling to ashes. Further away was another adult, this time a woman. She had been spared by the fire, same as the child currently laying in her cold embrace. The Uchiha could see the stabbing wounds on her and the way her clothes were not quite secured on her body. It did not take long for his mind to catch on and that was the first time Itachi honestly felt his stomach churn. He did not realise when his Sharingan eyes activated, but the red gaze stayed on the form of the child, dressed in clothes too big for his small frame, covered in blood and dirt. The little one seemed about Sasuke's age, maybe even younger. He was also not responding to the others talking to him and the Anbu were getting frustrated as the sole survivor was not responding to them.

''Yo! Sparrow! Come try. You have a brat his age for sibling,'' Crow called out.

Itachi swallowed a curse but did glare his comrade. Still, he took careful steps towards the little survivor. It was when he crouched next to the kid that the boy reacted. His lashes fluttered and a pair of the greenest, brightest eyes met his own red orbs. Itachi had no idea if the others heard his gasp but he knew that at least Badger reacted with a soft intake of breath when she saw the eyes the kid had.

Itachi, never a man of many words was at a loss. Finally he held out a palm. The child eyed it once before staring back in his eyes. He looked so small, so vulnerable and fragile that Itachi felt anger at his situation, no one this young should have to suffer.

''I won't hurt you,'' the words came from his lips before he could sensor himself, but at least the child seemed to be paying him attention now if the way he extended a tiny, frail hand his was an indication.

When they touched Itachi nearly recoiled for how warm the kid was, like he had a fever or stood in front of a fire for too long. Itach tugged gently at the arm, a silent urge for the boy to come closer. The child bid his lip and his green eyes turned to the dead woman.

''...won't wake... '' was the soft spoken whisper that Itachi had to stain to hear.

''She can't wake up,'' Itachi replied. The boy was giving him complete attention now. ''She's... Asleep and won't wake again,'' he explained, not having the heart to say the word 'dead', he dreaded the tears that may come if he did.

''...yours...''

Itachi sighed. ''You have to speak up little one, I cannot hear you when he speak so low.''

The child squirmed a bit. ''Am... Am I ...yours n-now?''

Itachi could feel his shinobi comrades staring as those words left the child's mouth with uncertainty, as if the boy was tasting them before uttering them. Itachi's gaze was solely on the boy who was peering him with those piercing, gem like eyes. Itachi tore his gaze away when he felt his heartbeat speed up.

''Yes,'' he finally said. ''You’re mine now.'' green eyes went wide at this and the boy approached closer. When Itachi made no move, the raven haired child moved into the shinobi's arms and was given an awkward embrace from the trained killer.

Itachi was still trying to understand why he told the boy he was his now when Crow muttered an ''oh, boy!'' somewhere behind the Uchiha at the new development. Then the child went slack in Itachi's arms and that prompted another wave of activity from the shinobi and kunoichi of Konoha.


	2. Hunted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Freak.

Boy.

Burden.

You.

Four words that were used to describe the green eyes, raven haired child that had his family torn away from him. The child remembered faintly what it felt to be safe, warm, fed, cherished. He dreamed about it at nights but all he got were impressions, not even actual memories of those times. By his second birthday he learned what hate was, his uncle, aunt and their son hated him. A bit after that he learned that the neighbours hated him as well or at least did not care about him. He had seen children get hurt and adults rushing to help but when he hurt his arm (broken in two places, the doctor had explained when his screams of pain finally made 'Them' take him to the hospital).

It had happened the time Dudley had pushed him down the stairs while he had been carrying a stack of laundry. Harry had been terrified and hurt when he fell. He had been lucky he had been only five steps away from the bottom of the staircase. As it was he had broken his leg and there was a wound gushing blood from his temple. Harry recalled pain and confusion, the screams from his aunt not to dirty the clothes, like it had been his fault Dudley pushed him down the stairs, and Vernon calling him names. That was the first time Harry felt it, Inferno. A blazing anger and loneliness and a myriad of other emotions surged forward. Wards the young child had not even been aware they existed flared to life. Magic flooded the place as the contract the Durseys had agreed to when they took Harry in broke and the green eyed child's accidental magic joined in.

In just moments Number Four Privet Drive was ashes and the rest of Privet Drive was smouldering remains. The muggles and wizards who would later arrive at the scene would be stumped as to how the fire started and how it spread so fast taking so many people out. The most notable thing, for the wizards at least, would be that Harry Potter's body was not among the dead.

In just moments Number Four Privet Drive was ashes and the rest of Privet Drive was smouldering remains. The muggles and wizards who would later arrive at the scene would be stumped as to how the fire started and how it spread so fast taking so many people out. The most notable thing, for the wizards at least, would be that Harry Potter's body was not among the dead.

It is still a little known fact exactly what the results of Blood Wards failing can be. In Harry's case it was a magical accident that managed to ripe up the barrier between worlds in order to find out a safe place for the subject under their protection. It just so happened that the safest place for Harry James Potter was the cottage of the Kamiya family on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. The boy appeared in a burst of flames and fire outside the house. The small child, exhausted and hurting collapsed where he had appeared. It was three hours later that the family of five found him. Aoshi the father, and his three daughters, Makoto, Megumi and Misao, all in their teens, along with Sano, the eldest and the only son of the family, were merchants and traded spices. They had a shop but also travelled to other towns and villages in the Land of Fire. They had been shocked to see the little boy in such a state. They never even thought of letting him lie there but they were a lot of help and were there for the whole time Harry needed to heal and his magical core to recover and it took a while for the green eyed child to recover from his ordeal. They saved him, nursed him back to health, adopting him as their own. They had started teaching him how to talk, how not to flinch whenever someone walked by him.

Six months Harry ended up stayed with them, during the first one recovering. The entire family welcomed Harry among them, treating him like the child that he was. It was a novel experience for the four year old and it showed. Harry was silent while around the family, gradually learning to understand the different way they sounded when they talked. Then came the time they had to travel to Konoha with a caravan with other merchants to shell their goods. Misao, the youngest sister at age fourteen, was the one that kept Harry to her side, having taken a liking to him and kept the child close by. Harry liked her as well, she was soft spoken and kind and unlike 'Them' in any way.

When tragedy struck and bandits attacked them he and Misao had been gathering herbs to make tea. The screams alerted them to the attack taking place.

“Stay here, little one,” Misao tried to make Harry stay but the child would not part from her.

Harry followed her and faced horror for the second time in his young life. The sheer carnage of the scene, created by just three men, was horrifying. There was no way out for the civilians. Misao’s father Aoshi had proposed they hired shinobi but the other merchants had declined and now this had happened.

“Run!” Misao yelled at Harry, but the child was routed to the spot. ''Run and hide!'' She urged the boy. She pointed at the thick and tall shrubs but it was too late.

''Well, well, what a pretty pair. I bet you'll be fun and fetch quite a price!''

''Not the boy, don't you dare,'' the young woman quivered in fear and anger.

One of the monsters saw her and started leering. Harry, not completely fluent at this new language merely recognised the look of malice; it hardly mattered he did not know all the words. He saw her face pale to a sickly white, her horror when the man spoke again and then she turned and she was running and the man followed her. He saw the blade pierce Misao, blood rush out and his green eyes were wide. Fear trickled away, anger entering his small body and sizzling stronger than fire. As the man advanced on him, Misao collapsing from pain and shock, Harry's small face trembled, the child just stood there, shocked. For a second his mind was blank. Then he was seized hard. One of the bandits had seen him and grabbed him roughly by his hand. Harry was still frail with malnourishment and he felt the bone break under the force the attacker used. A scream of pain left Harry’s lips and the man laughed.

It happened before the child realised, starting from within. Fire, just under his skin, bubbled and boiled until the man holding him felt his own flesh burn and dropped Harry.

The man started cursing, but the burn had stayed with him, travelling all over his skin and slowly the fire across the clearing, burning the earth, the trees, everything living and dead, leaving only the little wizard and the woman untouched. Harry closed his eyes as everything was set ablaze, magic protecting the child and those he treasured. Then everything went black and the next time green eyes opened, Misao 's cold corpse was the only familiar sight for him. He crawled towards her, calling her name like a mantra, tears coming from his eyes when the girl did not respond. Exhausted he collapsed against her until the people without faces came and the world stopped burning.

The child met red eyes and finally, Harry felt safe.


	3. Hospitalized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto, nor the characters from them and I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Konoha’s hospital had two wings, one for the civilians and one for the shinobi. The second one was bigger, better funded and had more staff and more security. Also, it had Medic-Nin, who were usually much better that the common medics that made up twenty percent of the staff in the civilian side of the hospital. Itachi knew these things because his mother’s sister used to be a medic. Itachi had visited the hospital twice because of training and three times because of his missions and he hated it here. Still, he stayed because of the green eyed child he had brought here. Badger had given him permission not to follow the rest of the team to the Hokage’s office to report, and Itachi got to stay with the young boy with the piercing emerald orbs.

The Uchiha heir had brought the boy to the shinobi part of the hospital. He had changed out of his mask in the span of time it took the nurses to get the boy to a bed and now he was the perfect picture of a Jonin surveying his charge. The fact that he was not even eleven yet hardly mattered. The medic, a Hyuga, was tutting and shaking her head while she checked the child over.

“You were right,” she finally told Itachi, not bothering to spare him a look, all her attention on the boy. “Broken wrist, several cuts, nearly dislocated shoulder, bruises. He has also been starved at some point, nothing else explains this level of malnutrition. I will have to keep him here. Where did you find him again?”

“I am not at liberty to say,” Itachi said in a monotonous voice, making the medic sigh and waive him off.

“I’ll stay,” the Uchiha insisted.

The Hyuga paused. “No need to.”

Itachi merely stared at the young child, unable to leave; he had after all promised.

* * *

Eventually though, and after the medic ninja had insisted that the child would be asleep for hours to come, Itachi went to his home. His parents had been worried not that it showed in their actions or words, but Itachi knew. His father, Fugaku, had known he was back in the village and that he had headed straight to the hospital, but not the reason. Mikoto, his mother, had been just about ready to track her son down. Sasuke had noticed his older brother first, skipping over to Itachi and chattering how happy he was to have his brother back. Their parents hang a bit back, waiting until Sasuke was done greeting Itachi.

“Come on, bed for you,” Mikoto told her youngest son.

“But...”

“Bed,” Mikoto insisted. “Your brother needs to rest as well.”

Sullenly, Sasuke nodded and after saying a goodnight to his family trotted off.

“What happened Itachi?” Fugaku demanded as soon as Sasuke was out of earshot. “We learned you ended up in a hospital.”

“Correct,” the young heir replied. ''Good night,'' he tried to walk past them but his parents would not let up.

''Itachi,'' Mikoto said his name. ''Are you certain you weren't hurt?''

Itachi wiped the spot she had been eyeing and saw the blood there. He winced a bit at the sight; he had not even noticed it and that said a lot about him.

‘‘Those were a child's handprints,'' Fugaku commented, voice dark.

The child shinobi sighed and told them about the child he had brought back to Konoha.

''The poor child,'' Mikoto muttered.

''May I go now?'' he asked his parents, itching to take a bath and get rid of all the grime and whatever reminders he had of the long mission and the road.

* * *

**Next Day…**

Itachi entered the room and his dark eyes met curious green eyes. The doctors were just finishing checking on their patient just then.

They shot looks at Itachi, some of them shuddering when they saw the hitai-ate on a child. Itachi ignored them much like he did with all the people that got scared by his blank face and serious eyes. After the young prodigy heard the doctors' comments on the boy’s health. Things were looking up for the child, the bones well on the mending and his flesh wounds mostly healed.

“Hello,” Itachi greeted the child who blushed a bit, giving him a healthy look. It suited the boy, Itachi realized.

He got a nod back and the boy pulled the covers closer around him when the child soldier approached.

“Remember me? I carried you on my back,” Itachi said and the boy cocked his head to the side, looking much like a small puppy and cuter than one. The Uchiha fought the twitch that came over him, urging him to cuddle the cute child. He only had this urge around his brother.

Green eyes went a bit wide and he smiled at Itachi.

“Hello,” he mumbled back, voice soft and uncertain.

“Can I come closer?” Itachi asked.

The boy seemed to consider and he nodded. The shinobi walked closer and noticed the boy was tensing the closer he got. When he finally sat on the bed, next to the younger child, the injured boy looked skittish. He kept eyeing the IV drip in his arm, hands clutching at the sheets. Itachi knew the damned thing was annoying, Shisui had complained about those often enough.

“The medics said that you are better,” Itachi told the boy. “You will be able to get better soon.” He paused a bit. “I need to ask you a few questions about your family.”

“Not family.”

“Sorry?”

“Not my family... I... I don’t have parents.” The child was sad and downtrodden. He looked ready to cry. “Misao...”

“The girl you were with?” Itachi asked. Inwardly he was wondering about the reason why the child was not able to speak very fast, as if he was thinking hard what words to use before he spoke.

The child nodded. “She... cared for me.”

Itachi frowned, his mind making plans. When he blinked back thoughts and focused back on the child, he found him dozing. His lips twitched. Apparently the boy trusted him enough to sleep around him. That was something that made the young ANBU feel better.

* * *

The next time the boy woke, Itachi learned the green eyed boy’s name. He had been a bit flustered to realize that he had not known the boy’s name, an oversight on his part. Already his comrades were teasing him about his attachment to the child. He had already reported to the Hokage about the mission and the Sandaime had ordered him to question the boy, subtly of course, about the whole incident and the dead bodies. And Itachi certainly would.

But not yet, not when the boy, Harry, was smiling over something simple as dango being offered to him. He would not ruin this moment. It was bad enough the boy had to stay in the hospital, Itachi would not terrify him. He tried justifying his behavior, telling himself that he was trying to get the boy’s trust, weasel his way inside and make the boy relax around him, but even he knew he was lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as far as I got.   
> There is a vague outline in my notes but nothing concrete.   
> I'm not sure when or if I will return to this story.


End file.
